


through the after

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Finale, everyone else is implied, philinda heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: Time continues. Life continues. Some are found, some are lost. Some need to find their way back.Filling in the "One Year Later" gap.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	through the after

**Author's Note:**

> We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths; in feelings, not in figures on a dial.  
> We should count time by heart throbs.  
> He most lives who thinks most, feels the noblest, acts the best. 
> 
> \- Aristotle

There is a period of healing— physical, emotional, mental— and they move about the Lighthouse quietly. Conversations are in hushed tones, as if speaking too loudly may put the inevitable into motion.

But days bleed into weeks, and the message of a dear friend gone and a dear friend returned linger amongst them all.

FitzSimmons are the first to go.

(“We’re going to take some time,” Jemma says.

Fitz echoes the sentiment. “She deserves to see the sun.”)

And when they’re packed and ready, it is heavy but not heartbreaking. Hugs, photos, and promises to visit are shared while a little girl peers through her father’s legs, skeptical of the strangers she somehow knows are family.

Mack gets called back into service next- SHIELD is once again legitimate, and while daunting, there is at least a future to plan for.

(“I expect communication. Whether on duty or not. Director’s orders,” he says.)

Elena wraps an arm around his waist as they await transport.

It’s the magnetism of discovery that prompt Daisy, Sousa, and Kora to head out. Of family born and found, of history taken away and given back. They salvage an old SUV and look towards the open road.

(“I mean, I’m here with two people who have never experienced the joy of a self-checkout at a Target. Or actually, even a Target,” Daisy grins.

“We just took out an entire army of sentient robots, and now you’re telling me they even bag your groceries?” Sousa glances over at Coulson. “No offense, sir.”

Coulson shrugs.)

This goodbye is harder, tears threatening to sting even though for the first time, hope is on the horizon. She tries not to fall apart. Phil reminds her it’s better than last time— at least he’s not dying this time around.

And finally, it is just Coulson and May— as it always had been. They move around each other shutting down the Lighthouse’s systems. An Eval team will be here within days, looking to see if the base is salvageable for future use. They kind of hope it isn’t- it’s been through enough.

When it’s all done, they stand in the cargo bay and peer into the unknown.

“Headed anywhere in particular?” he asks.

She shrugs. “Not sure. I doubt I have an apartment anymore.”

“Okay.”

The silence swirls around them— it’s their history that she’s lived multiple times, and that he hasn’t actually lived at all.

“What about you?”

“Might go see the Grand Canyon. Haven’t been since I was a kid.”

She adjusts the bag slung on her shoulder. “Big hole.” A beat, then another. “Coulson, I-“

He cuts her off. “It’s fine. You don’t have to. It’s all strange.”

She flicks his eyes towards him momentarily. “You know how to find me if you need me.”

He nods. “I do.”

They fingers brush briefly before heading in opposite directions.


End file.
